Open Minds, Open Hearts
by Tigress-A True Marauder
Summary: Angelina Johnson's devasted that she lost her family and fiancée, Fred Weasley, in the Second Battle of Hogwarts. With a baby on the way, will the Weasleys open their hearts to her and her unborn child? One Shot Only! Expected pairings! Read and Review!


Open Minds, Open Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I leave that to authoress, J.K. Rowling. Sometimes I wished I owned Gred and Forge.

A/N: I know Fleur is supposed to have an accent; I just don't feel like putting one.

* * *

Angelina Johnson rolled over on the bed to the other side thinking about what her Healer had told her.

(Flashback Begins)

_Angelina__ looked at the Healer who had just examined her condition. "So what's the verdict?" Angelina asked._

"_Ms. Johnson," he said. "You're pregnant." _

"_I'm what?" Angelina said looking the Healer._

"_Pregnant," the Healer said again._

(Flashback Ends)

"How could I be pregnant?" she said to herself as she sat up in bed slowly. She knew the systematic of it; it was the same as the Muggles from what she had learned in Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. "I don't have anyone left. I lost him and my family in the Second Battle of Hogwarts."

Angelina slump her head. "Worse," she said, "how am I going to tell his family that I'm pregnant with his child without being married to him first?" She dropped her face into her waiting hands. _How?_ she thought.

Her two best friends, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, were wrapped up with their own boyfriends. Alicia was with Oliver Wood, and Katie with George Weasley.

Angelina closed her eyes willing herself not to cry or not to think about George Weasley. She was carrying his twin brother's child-a child that he would be an uncle to.

She was startled to hear there was a knock at the door. "Come on, Angelina," she heard Katie say. "I know you're in there."

"You can't keep hiding forever," Alicia called next.

Angelina sighed knowing that her two friends wouldn't go away until they saw her. She did a quick glamour spell and walked to the door. "Hey, you two," Angelina said.

"How did it go at the Hospital?" Alicia asked.

Angelina looked down. "I'm pregnant," she said. "The Healer told me I'm pregnant."

"It's Fred's, isn't it?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Angelina replied. "He's the only one I've ever given my body to." She collapsed on the couch.

Katie and Alicia looked at each other. "You know you're going to have to tell his family," Katie replied.

Angelina dug out a tissue box from between the cushion of the couch and grabbed one. "Yes," she said, "I do know that, but how do I tell Molly Weasley that I'm having her late son's child?"

Katie and Alicia looked at each other again and gave a knowing smile. "You came from the House of Gryffindor, didn't you?" Katie asked. "All you have to do is tell her."

"I doubt it's going to be as bad as you think," Alicia added. "She, like you, was also from Gryffindor."

"Maybe," Angelina replied.

Katie grinned. "You know you could probably use George or even Ginny as practice," she replied.

"Katie," Angelina replied. "I can barely even look at George."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You and the rest of his family," she said. "It's hurting him." Katie walked to the couch and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Angelina, you're not the only one still grieving over Fred's death."

"And he's not the only death being grieved over," Alicia replied. "Over fifty people lost their lives in the Second Battle of Hogwarts; not just his."

Katie checked her watch. "Well, I've got to go," she said. "I've left the shop in the hands of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

Angelina let her first laugh in the month since finding out Fred's death. "After what those four have been through, they can handle Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Angelina replied.

Katie shook her head. "Last time I left them in charge…" Katie left hanging, "I don't want to go into that."

Alicia smirked. "Katie, why don't you take Angelina with you," Alicia said. "It'll be good for her to get out for a little bit."

"Oh," Angelina protested. "I can't possibly impose upon you, Katie."

Katie caught the look in Alicia's and Angelina's eyes. "'Course you can, Angelina," Katie replied. "In fact, I insist upon it."

"The Healer said no apparating," Angelina told them.

Alicia arched an eye at Angelina. "The shops only two blocks," Alicia replied. "You could use a walk."

"And I need you to prove George wrong," Katie replied.

Angelina looked at her friend. She saw the desperate cry for help in her eyes. "Alright," Angelina agreed. "I'll do it."

* * *

(At Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes)

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione GrAngelinar, and Ginny Weasley were talking to various customers when Katie walked in with Angelina and Alicia.

"I'll be right with you," Ginny called thinking it was customer.

"No need, Ginny," Katie replied.

"Oh," Ginny replied. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Ginny," Katie told Ginny. "Have any of you seen George come down?"

"I don't think so," Hermione answered. "I think he's still upstairs as usual."

"Thanks, Hermione," Katie replied. She turned to Angelina and lowered her voice. "Please tell him."

Angelina nodded as she ran up the stairs to the second floor of the shop. "George?" she called out.

No answer came.

"Figures," Angelina replied as she headed towards George's room. She knocked first, but then opened the door. "George, I need to talk to you."

"Go away," a voice said coming from the bed.

"No," Angelina replied. "I need to talk to you."

"Go away," the voice said again.

"George," Angelina sighed. "I'm pregnant."

George Weasley emerged from the bed. "You're what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," Angelina said again.

"Is it-" George hesitated before saying his twin brother's name. "Fred's?"

"Yes," Angelina replied. "It's Fred's."

"Does anyone else know?" George asked.

"Just Katie and Alicia," Angelina replied. "That's it."

"How can you stand to look at me?" George asked next.

"Oh, George," Angelina replied. "The reason I can look at you is that you're not him." Angelina eyes welled up with tears. "I thought I wouldn't be able to look at you, but I can because I know you're not him. I would bet it's the same for your family because they love you. This past month, Katie has recruited the help of the Golden Trio and Ginny to help run the shop while you grieved."

"Did Katie put you up to this?" George asked.

Angelina smiled. "You can say that," Angelina said. "That's a woman who loves you with all her heart, and she worries about you."

"Well, that's just Katie," George replied.

"And she knows exactly what it's like to love a Weasley man," Angelina replied, "just as Fleur knows, Penelope knows, I know, and so does Hermione."

"What?" George said. "There's no one for Charlie?"

Angelina grinned at his lame joke. "I think there is someone, but I think he's keeping her under wraps in Romania," Angelina replied. "There's a favor I want to ask you, George."

George looked at Angelina. "What is it, Angelina?" he asked.

Angelina sighed. "I need to tell your parents that I'm pregnant with their late son's child," she said. "Will you be there for me when I do?"

George's lips curved into a smile. "Of course," he said.

There was a knock on the door. "George?" Ron called on the other side of the door. "I just got a patronus message from Dad. We've been given the royal summon to the Burrow tonight for dinner. No excuses not to be there."

"Okay," George called out.

"What?" Ron said shocked in a sarcastic tone. "No complaints?"

"None," George said. "Now go away."

They heard Ron's laughter. "Going away," he said.

"Looks like I've been given the royal summon," George replied. He got up. "There's something I want to show you."

"Okay," she said.

"Follow me," he said as he walked of the room and walked to Fred's bedroom. He walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. "Fred told me he was going to ask you after the war, but obviously he can't now." He gave the black box to her. "I'm not going to do it because I love Katie too much to do that to her, you, or me, but I think either way my brother would've wanted you to have this."

Angelina opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Oh, my God!" she said. "He was going to propose to me?"

George nodded. "He was," he said. "Fred loved you, Angelina. This just proves it."

Angelina's eyes welled up with tears again. "Thank you for telling me," she said closing the box and putting it in her pocket.

"I don't tell you to upset you, but to show you that Fred really did love you," George replied.

"I know," she said. "Thank you." She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Since I've got the royal summon, do you want to go with us?" George asked.

"Won't it be awkward?" Angelina asked. "I've been restricted with apparating."

George arched an eye at her and grinned. "Ever heard of Flooing?" he asked teasingly.

"I think I want to do it now, so I won't lose my nerve," she said. "I want both you and Katie to come with me, George."

George nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll go get Katie." George went down the stairs to grab Katie, and within minutes, they were gone.

* * *

(At the Burrow)

"George," Mrs. Weasley said as she saw George walk out of the fireplace. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Angelina has something to tell you before everyone get here and it becomes too awkward," George replied.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to her son. "Are you okay with Fred's death?" she asked him.

George looked at her. "He wouldn't want me moping around," he told his mom. "He would want me to me remembered with smiles and laughter."

Just then Angelina appeared out of the fireplace. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Angelina replied.

"Well, hello, Angelina," Mrs. Weasley said. "George says that you want to tell me something." She looked at Angelina. "What is it?"

"Uh, um…"

Katie came out of the fireplace. "What a rush," she said.

"Yes, I know, Katie," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now will someone tell me what's going on?" She pinned all three of them with a look.

"I don't suppose Dad's around, is he?" George asked trying not to think that his sister had given him that very same look when she asked that very same question about ten minutes ago. "I think it's best that we tell you two together." He knew that his father would calm his mother down after what Angelina will have to tell them.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Mrs. Weasley said and walked to the door and they heard her called for her husband. "Arthur, our late son's girlfriend wants to talk to us."

"Angelina?" they heard Mr. Weasley call back.

"Who else was Fred seeing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No one else," Angelina muttered under her breath so only Katie and George heard her.

"I'm coming," they heard Mr. Weasley call back.

Mrs. Weasley came back in. "Why don't we sit in the parlor?" she suggested. "Would any of you would like some tea?"

George shook his head. "None for me," he said. "Thanks."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son. "Now I know something's wrong," she said. "You always come home wanting tea."

"Not wrong," Angelina replied. "It's just that something's up."

Before Mrs. Weasley could ask further, Mr. Weasley walked in. "George," he said smiling. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah," George said. "Thanks, Dad. Mum was going to take us to the parlor."

They walk into the parlor together and everyone took a seat. No one said a word for a moment, and then Mrs. Weasley decided to break the ice. "What was it that you wanted to tell us, Angelina?" she asked bluntly.

Angelina pursed her lips together and paced back and forth. "I'm not sure how to tell either of you this," she said as she continued pacing.

"Why don't you just say it," Mr. Weasley suggested.

Angelina nodded and looked into the eyes of Mrs. Weasley. She pursed her lips again and said, "I'm carrying your son's-Fred's-child," she said.

Mrs. Weasley blinked at her. "You're pregnant?" she asked.

Angelina nodded. "I've only just found out," she said. "The last time we were together was before Easter Break. It was just before Ron's cover was blown. I know that was two months ago, but I thought I was under stress and missed-"

Mrs. Weasley didn't say a word until she stood up and walked to Angelina. "Angelina," she said, "I can understand that. I also know how much Fred loved you even while-" she sighed "-he was making merchandize for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' Mail Order Operation." She glanced over at her son who had just winced. "Don't think I didn't know that you, your brother, or your sister was making it for Dumbledore's Army, George."

"Yes, I know," he mumbled. "A mother knows all and sees all."

Mrs. Weasley smiled but shook her head as she looked at Angelina. "I knew my son well enough to know that if he had lived through this war, he would have proposed to you," she said. "I also know when you say that this child is his, you mean it. A Gryffindor always says what he or she means."

Angelina smiled through her tears. "You're not mad?" she asked.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No," she said, "far from it. I'm more relieved than anything else. I see that the two people who grieved over Fred's death the most will be alright. I can see that Fred will live on through his child the way my brothers, Fabian and Gideon, couldn't."

"Angelina can work at the shop as part owner," George said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "That's partially the reason why I wanted everyone here tonight," she said.

"Kingsley is coming over to read Fred's will," Mr. Weasley said. "It's taken awhile to find them and go through all of them because Scrimgeour had the foresight to hide them from the Death Eaters. He was also able to hide documents concerning the Order and Muggle-born children."

"I had forgotten about that," George said. "I had done one too because we thought it might be a possibility. Bill and Charlie said that they had done one too in case."

Mrs. Weasley blinked at George. "Our children were ready to die for the cause to defeat you-know-who, Arthur," she said when she looked at him.

Mr. Weasley nodded at his wife. "I know," he said.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Angelina. "Angelina," she said gently. "You're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you," Angelina replied, "but I couldn't possibly impose upon you."

Mrs. Weasley gave Angelina a look that she has constantly given her own kids. "At least stay for dinner," she said.

Under Mrs. Weasley's gleam, Angelina squirmed. "I was going to do that anyway, Mrs. Weasley," Angelina replied. "And I won't think about mine or the baby's future until after the will is read."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I doubt your news and the will be our only surprise," Mrs. Weasley replied. "George, Katie, don't you have a shop to run?"

"What about Angelina?" George asked.

"I can help your mum with dinner," Angelina told George and looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "That is okay, isn't it?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley answered.

George and Katie had disapparated.

"Well," Mr. Weasley replied, "I'll just get out of your way, ladies." Mr. Weasley walked out the backdoor.

"Well, Angelina," Mrs. Weasley replied let's get to work.

* * *

(Before Dinner)

Angelina had done some charm work on the table to make expand enough for her, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry as well as space for Kingsley. The table was set, and most of the food was prepared and sat on the table.

"Thanks for the help, Angelina," Mrs. Weasley replied. "I imagine that everyone will be here shortly."

Angelina turned to Mrs. Weasley. "You know what you told me that Fred would've proposed to me if he had a chance?" Angelina asked.

"Yes," she said. "I do."

Angelina took out the black box George had given her earlier. "You were right," she said. "George gave me this earlier." She gave Mrs. Weasley the ring box.

Mrs. Weasley took it, opened it, and examined the ring. "Oh, it's gorgeous," she said. "Fred always did have good taste. George showed this to you to prove that Fred loved you, didn't he?"

"That's what he said," Angelina replied.

Mrs. Weasley took the ring out of the box and sighed. "Angelina, he had it engraved." Her eyes welled up with tears as he gave the ring back to Angelina.

Angelina took it and read it aloud, "To my one and only Angie, the keeper of my heart. Love, Fred." Her eyes, like Mrs. Weasley's, welled up with tears and sighed. "Fred was the only one who dared to call me Angie."

Mrs. Weasley gathered Angelina in her arms. "George reminded me that Fred would want to be remembered with smiles and laughter."

"I know," Angelina replied. "I was just thinking how long I loved him. It was since first year. Of course, he didn't notice."

"Takes a Weasley awhile to figure out or to take notice," Mrs. Weasley replied. "All my sons take after their father. I had a terrible crush on Arthur since my first year, and Ginny, on the other hand, takes after me."

"Does Ginny know that?" Angelina asked.

"I don't think so," Mrs. Weasley replied, "but I think my husband, my sons, Hermione, and Harry either knows or suspects."

"All of them know," Mr. Weasley replied coming in from the back door. "I've heard all of them comment or complain from one time or another that some very lethal looks of Ginny's looks exactly like yours, Molly. You've passed down a lot more to Ginny than you think, and no one knows that better than I."

Before Mrs. Weasley could comment, they heard arguing coming from the back door. "Just for the summer," they heard George say, "before you guys go back to Hogwarts for your final year."

"George," Ron said. "I said the four of us would think about it. Now, will you quit badgering us?"

"George," Katie said calmly before George could protest. "Let them be. They'll give you an answer when they're ready."

George nodded and didn't badger them anymore.

They walked into the house. "Long time no see," George joked.

"Wow," Harry said. "Everything looks good and smells delicious, Mrs. Weasley, Angelina."

"Oh, well, Harry," Mrs. Weasley. "You know that I like cooking for family."

"And I was happy to help," Angelina added.

They were followed by Bill, Charlie, and Fleur who had arrived together. Then it was Percy and Penelope. Finally Kingsley Shacklebolt had shown up.

"Hello, Arthur, Molly," Kingsley said. "Would you like me to go one by one or just go straight through with everyone present?"

"With everyone present, Kingsley," Mr. Weasley answered.

"But that can wait until after dinner," Mrs. Weasley protested. "Couldn't it?"

Both men exchanged a look. No one denied Mrs. Weasley anything. "After dinner then," Kingsley agreed.

Mrs. Weasley beamed and dinner went underway. When dinner was over, Bill tapped on his glass cup, and everyone went quiet and looked at Bill. "Fleur and I would like to make an announcement. In less than nine months, we'll be parents."

"Well," George said, "that seems to be going around."

Everyone looked to Katie and George. "No, it's not me," Katie said.

"It's me," Angelina replied.

Everyone who didn't know of Angelina's pregnancy blinked. "That's why you used the Floo Network when you came here earlier," Ginny reasoned. She got up from her seat and walked over to Angelina. "It's Fred's. I have no doubt of that, and I don't think anyone in this room should either." She looked over her shoulder to look at her brothers, Harry, Hermione, her parents, and Kingsley. "Considering the looks on my parents' face, they know about your pregnancy. Aside from my parents, I know you're not a prune, and I knew how much Fred loved you. I also know Fred enough to know that he would've proposed had he lived long enough."

"Thank you, Ginny," Angelina said.

"We'll just have to raise our children together," Fleur replied and then looked at the rest of the Weasleys. "Not that our children wouldn't have anyone to play with."

"Thanks, Fleur," Angelina replied.

"Not so fast, Angelina," Ginny said. "I also know George enough to know that he would want to prove to you that you were loved. I want to see the ring Fred would've proposed to you with."

Angelina looked at Ginny curiously and took the box out of her pocket. She handed the box to Ginny.

Ginny took it and looked at it. "It's beautiful," she said and then took the ring out of the box and sighed at the engraving.

Fleur, Penelope, Katie, and Hermione jumped up to look at the ring themselves.

"Oh," Hermione said. "It's gorgeous."

"There's an engraving," Ginny told them.

"What does it say?" Penelope asked wanting to know.

"To my one and only Angie, the keeper of my heart, Love Fred," Angelina replied.

Ginny gathered Angelina into her arms much like the same way as her mother did earlier. "I know you're left without family," Ginny whispered into her ear, "but you'll always have a family with the Weasleys."

"Thank you," Angelina replied.

Kingsley stood up. "If everyone's done, I think we should get to the will," he said as he looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, Kingsley," Mrs. Weasley said as she cleared off the table and set them in the sink with a single charm.

Kingsley read the date and Fred identifying himself. "I leave George Fabian Weasley, my twin brother in crime, or in this case, my business partner, twenty percent of our shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, along with our flat, my dresser, my clothes, my bed though I doubt you would need another, along with the rest of our possessions that we claimed fifty percent too. I leave Angelina Johnson, my one and only Angie, don't cry, for I give you twenty percent of my shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, that I share with my twin brother along with the ring I would've proposed to you with. I leave Katie Bell, my twin brother's one true love, ten percent of my shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, that that I share with my twin brother. Finally, I leave my mother, Molly Prewett-Weasley, my father, Arthur Weasley, my brothers, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, and Ronald Weasley, my sister, Ginevra Weasley, and my one and only Angie, Angelina Johnson, to split all the galleons, sickles, and knuts in my vault at Gringotts equally," Kingsley finished. He looked up. "From our calculations, Molly, Arthur, when split everyone will get one thousand galleons, six sickles, and one knut. He's also made a request for you, Molly. He also made one for Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione."

When Arthur gestured to continue, Kingsley did so, "Fred wants you to buy something beautiful for yourself, Molly. He requests that the Golden Trio and Ginny help out George, Angelina, and Katie with the shop just for the summer."

George looked over at Ron and Ginny. "So will you help now?" George asked.

Ron sighed. "I guess I don't have choice now, do we, Ginny?" he asked his sister.

"Nope," Ginny said, "but I think it'll be fun."

"We'll be glad to help to, George," Harry replied including Hermione.

"Uh…" George said. "I don't think that's a good idea considering what happened last time."

"Last time?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at the four of them.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Thanks for dinner, Molly," he said. "I've got to go." He walked out the door.

"Ever wonder how Harry and I got back together, Mum?" Ginny asked. "Harry and I were going through the inventory while Katie went to go take a break, and I accidentally spilled some of the Amortentia Potion. And you know how you can smell three different essences from that particular potion? Harry and I had figured out that our third essence was each other."

"Even though they cleaned the mess up, it still smelled of those three essences for awhile," Katie replied. "And I've been using that room to remake what we've been running out of. I can't work while I'm dreamy eyed." Katie crossed her arms.

"George," Hermione said. "Would you really want to go against your brother? I'm sure Harry and Ginny have learned their lesson last time."

"Yeah, okay," George replied as he got up and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and passed them out but gave tea to Fleur and Angelina.

"To Fred," he said, "for even in heaven, he can still make us laugh."

Everyone laughed at that knowing for well that it's true. "To Fred," everyone chorused.

* * *

(Nine Months Later)

Angelina sat on a stool behind the counter. She thought about the months between telling Fred's family about her pregnancy and now. The Weasley family had helped her when they could, but it was mostly just lifting things and getting the babies room ready. She smiled when she thought about the word babies. She was having twins, and that fact made Mrs. Weasley ecstatic. Other than that fact that she found out, Percy and Penelope were engaged. They weren't the only ones either; George had proposed to Katie a week ago. She was happy to see that the Weasleys' were moving on with their lives after a drastic change, and she supposed that she was moving along nicely too with the help of the Weasleys.

Then Angelina felt a cramp and moaned. "Katie? George?" she called and sighed. She figured that Katie and George must be with customers. "KATIE! GEORGE!" she said a little louder.

They both apparated in front of the counter in seconds. "What is it, Angelina?" Katie asked.

"I'm in labor," Angelina said.

"I'll going to close the store," George told Katie. "I'll bring her bag from the Burrow and alert the family; you get her to the hospital." He disapparated before Katie could protest.

Katie sighed. "Let's get you to the hospital," she said.

Angelina nodded and walked upstairs with Katie's assistance to the fireplace upstairs, and they Floo to the hospital. They walked to the front desk. "I'm in labor," Angelina told the lady at the desk.

After when Angelina was signed in, she was in a gown and cursing at the attending Healer. "Well, you have a few more hours to go anyway," he said as he looked over at Katie. "Ms. Bell, I don't suppose I could talk to you outside, could I?"

Katie nodded as she followed the Healer out of the room. "Is everything alright?" Katie asked.

"Yes," the Healer said, "but Ms. Johnson needs to calm down before she delivers."

"Once when the family gets here, she'll calm down," Katie said smiling as the Healer paled.

"You're talking about the Weasleys aren't you?" the Healer asked.

"Yes, I am," Katie said.

"Molly Weasley quizzed me on her husband's condition about four years ago," the Healer said. "That woman scares the hell out of me."

Katie smirked. "Its part of her charm," she said. "Trust me. Wait a couple years and I can guarantee that her daughter will do the same thing."

The Healer shivered. "Oh, God!" he said. "When will they stop multiplying?"

"Probably never," Katie replied.

"Oh, thank God!" she heard Mrs. Weasley say. "Katie, how's Angelina?"

"In labor," Katie answered. "This is her Healer."

The Healer looked over at Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"I'm Healer Calloway, Mrs. Weasley," he said. "I treated your husband about four years ago."

"Aw, yes," Mrs. Weasley said remembering. "I remember now. What's going with Angelina?"

"She's in labor," the Healer said.

"My son told me that much," Mrs. Weasley said. "What else is there to know?"

"It's going to be a couple of hours, Mrs. Weasley," the Healer said and walked away without another word.

All the Weasleys had gotten there minus Ron and Ginny because they were still at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had promised both of them plus Harry and Hermione that when the weekend came that they could go visit whether it was at the hospital or at home.

Katie being Angelina's coach helped her with her breathing and then it was time to finally time to deliver.

"It's time to push," the Healer told Angelina.

"Push, Angelina," Katie said as she realized that her friend was squeezing her hand.

"The head is out," the Healer said. "One more big push."

"Come on, Angelina," Katie said. "Just one more big push; you can do it."

Angelina pushed and pushed and finally they heard crying. "I want to see," Angelina said. "Is it a girl? Is it a boy?"

"A girl," the Healer said just as Angelina was hit with another contraction. "Whoa. It looks like she has company coming." The Healer gave his assistant the baby while he helped Angelina. "It's time to push again."

"Come on, Angelina," Katie coached. "You can do this."

Angelina once again squeezed Katie's hand.

"One more big push," the Healer said.

Angelina gave the last push her all and once again they heard crying, and she started crying.

"Another girl," the Healer announced as he gave another assistant the other baby. "Twin girls."

Angelina looked at Katie and smiled. "It runs in the family," Angelina said. "How are they doing?"

"They're both healthy," the assistant said. "After we clean you and the babies up as well as get you set up in a room. Your family can see you."

Angelina nodded. "Go tell the family," Angelina said.

Katie nodded as she walked out the door. She walked to the waiting room, and Mrs. Weasley was the first to spot her. "Well?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Twins," Katie said happily enough.

Mrs. Weasley threw up her head and laughed. "It runs in the family," she said. "What they? Girls? Boys? Boy and girl?"

"Both girls," Katie answered. "Both healthy. They both have a good pair of lungs on them."

"Any idea what she's going to name them?" George asked Katie. "Is she going to keep the F and G tradition with twins?"

Katie smiled. "I think that's for Angelina to tell you," she said. "The Healers are cleaning her and the babies up."

"That's not going to take long," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to look at Fleur. "Fleur? Are you okay?"

Fleur moved a little. "I think I'm in labor," she said.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said. "Go get a Healer."

"On it," Mr. Weasley replied as he darted out of the room.

Once when Fleur was wheeled out of the room with a wheel chair with Bill going with her, the rest of the Weasleys were able to go see Angelina.

Angelina was in a bed holding both of her twin daughters in each arm. "Meet the newest additions to the family, Faith and Grace," she said looking at them with awe.

Katie was wrapped in George's arms. "I think that answers your question," Katie told him.

"I hope you don't mind that I kept the F and G names with twins as a tradition," Angelina said. "George told me about your brothers, Molly." She started calling her Molly when she had moved to the Burrow to help Mrs. Weasley and later Mrs. Weasley taking care of her.

Mrs. Weasley who already had tears in her eyes had said, "I think it's perfect and exactly what this family needs. What name did you give them?"

"Johnson-Weasley," Angelina said knowing what Mrs. Weasley meant. "I wanted to give them something Fred couldn't, but at the same time, I want them to be able to claim me as well." She looked around the room. "Where are Fleur and Bill?"

"Fleur went into labor just as Katie gave us the news," Percy replied.

Angelina smiled. "They'll be sharing a birthday," she said. "That'll be great and what about the Golden Trio and Ginny?"

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione are coming this weekend to visit with the permission of the Headmistress," Penelope replied.

Angelina smiled. "Good," she said. "I would hate for them to miss this."

Bill slipped in. "Fleur just delivered a healthy baby girl," he said smiling. "I'm sorry, Angelina, for spoiling the birth of your daughters."

"Don't worry about it, Bill," Angelina said. "These two are your nieces, Faith and Grace Johnson-Weasley."

"Why do I have a feeling that they'll get into as much trouble as Fred and George?" he asked.

Everyone laughed. "I like to think they'll be as clever as Fred and me," George said, "and that runs in the family too." He looked over to his mother and she nodded knowing he meant her twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon.

Angelina yawned just as one of the assistants who helped her through the birth came in. "Everyone out," the assistant said. "The new mother needs her rest, and besides I think theirs another baby girl that you would want to go see."

Everyone piled out of the room in order to go see Fleur and the newest addition to the family.

"Thanks," Angelina said. "I love them like they were my own family, but they get a little overwhelming to me."

"No problem," the assistant said. "There will be a couple of cribs coming in here, so you can sleep together tonight. It's a wonderful way for most new mothers to handle."

"Okay," Angelina said.

A few minutes later the cribs were wheeled in and set up, and both Faith and Grace were placed in each one.

Angelina fell asleep soon after. A few hours later, she was awaken by a baby crying, but she was being hushed by someone she least expected. "Fred?" she said drowsily as she watched him pick up a baby with ease.

"Yes, it's me," he said. "I just wanted to check on you. I have permission to be down here. I just wanted to say how happy and proud I am that you kept the F and G twin tradition. That you gave him your name as well as mine." Fred walked over to her holding a baby. "Do you have any idea which one I'm holding?"

Angelina smiled at him and looked at the baby. "Faith," she said.

"I don't know how mothers know this stuff," he said. "George and I tried to confuse our own so many times."

"She told me it was a mothers' intuition; I can understand that now," Angelina said. "You're eyes a bit bluer than your brother's, but you have to look for it. I can see it; of which, I don't see why you or George have picked it up."

"That's the only difference between me and my brother?" Fred asked.

"The only physical difference," Angelina agreed. "You have different personalities."

Fred walked back to the crib and put Faith back into her crib. "I'm glad you've asked my family for help. My mum likes the fact that she can take care of someone," he said. "Let her fuss over all of you for a few days when you go back home." He kissed her forehead and then lips. "Tell Faith and Grace every day that their father is looking down on them watching them from up above. I'll be proud of their accomplishments and achievements. If they do turn out to be like me and George, I'd just hope they are as clever as us. Tell them that if I had the chance, I would've been a great father, and I love them. Don't think-" He got up and walked to her bag that George had brought for her and grabbed the box that had the ring in it "-I didn't love you. I loved you before I died and perhaps now after, I love you more." He took the ring out of the box. "But I want you to let me go, Angie. I don't want you to spend all your life alone. I know that you needed this to get over your grief, but you need to move on. When someone wants to marry our Faith, I want you to give this to him when he asks for her hand."

Angelina's tears welled up and over. "Okay," she said.

"And tell him that it's the ring I would've given you if I had lived long enough," Fred said. "If he's smart, he'll our daughter. I can only wish that I would be the one to walk her down the aisle."

Angelina shook her head. "It's too much," she said.

"No, it's not," Fred said. "Let me go, and live your life." He kissed her forehead, repeated the words, kissed her cheek, repeated the words, kissed her other cheek, repeated the words, and finally kissed her lips. Then he was gone and Angelina felt more peace than she had for the three years.

"You'll always be part of my heart," Angelina said, "but I'll let you go and live my life." She turned over and went to bed with a smile on her face.


End file.
